


Stolen Romance

by 29PheonixLement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Sorry, its taken so long to post something new. I've been fighting a major case of writer block.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 50





	Stolen Romance

It had been quick like all of her visions but this one seemed different.

Bodies hundreds of bodies growling and snapping like rabid animals as they closed in around while she did her best to take them out. She may be blind, but she was still a warrior and if this was how she would go out---again---then she would sure as hell go out fighting.

But not even she was that good with the bodies closing in around her and was now pinned but still struggling sprawled out on that pool table but what had Sara’s heart-shattering in her chest was the scream.

The last thing she would ever hear as it turns out.

A single name. Her name. So, broken. So hopeless.

“SARA.”

She could see her so clearly.

Ava.

Her girlfriend. Her love. Her co-captain for life.

Ava whose beautiful face twisted up in heartbroken pain as tears spilled from her eyes. Sara follows her gaze toward the pool table that was now Sara’s newest death bed. Not that she could see herself passed the moving wall of dead bodies, but she knew the gruesomeness of what no doubt had become of herself on that table.

Seriously she should have a punch card or something considering how many times she’d bit the big one.

All expense pay trip wherever she wanted to whisk her love away to. No world-destroying danger, no bickering children that were her teammates.

Just her and Ava. Alone and in love.

Was that too much to ask after everything she’d been thought?

“Hey.”

Ava’s voice pulls her back and away from that fateful event in the not so distant future as her love drops into the seat beside Sara’s own as the buss rolls on down the road.

“Hey.” Sara echoes leaning over to rest her head against Ava’s shoulder drinking her in while she had the chance.

If she had seen the clock correctly before Nate had tipped it over to smash into a few of the groaning snapping walkers she only had a few hours left.

Just a few more hours before her love would be forced to watch her die on that pool table while they fought off a literal horde of angry---Hungry zombies.

Sara wants to tell her to warn her, but she holds back. No, she can’t put something like that on Ava’s shoulders.

A warm hand closes around her own as Ava’s head finds a pillow on Sara’s shoulder. “You alright?”

The captain’s immediate answers is a hard ‘Hell no’ but she bits her tongue and shrugs instead “I’m a temporary immortal on top of being a blind time ship captain with no ship and a lady love I completely adore by my side.” She brings their joined hands up twisting them until she was sure her lips would touch Ava’s hand still clasped in her own.

“You going soft on me Lance?” Ava giggles giving Sara an answering kiss against her shoulder. For a second Sara recoils her mind once again flashing back to her vision. To a quite different set of lips taking a bite out of that very spot while the rest of her was slowly being ripped apart piece by bloody piece.

Ava stills too and Sara didn’t need her sight to tell that she was wearing her adorable concerned face. “Babe? What’s wrong? Did you get your powers back? Was it a cold chill?” she lists but Sara shakes her head.

“No no. it was----” she stalls trying to think of a reply but coming up empty “Just surprised me is all.” She covers with a weak smile.

“Humm okay then.” Ava shrugs snuggling closer against Sara’s side.

“So, level with me…. why don’t you like a the smooth jazz?” the captain questions making Ava cringe then giggle “Babe we’re in Lindon not Italy.” She reminds this time chancing a kiss against Sara’s cheek.

She moves before Ava can make contact catching the kiss against her lips instead.

“Hmmm what are you doing Miss Lance?” Ava asks her forehead resting against Sara’s while the Captain slide over into her lap her hands now laced together behind her head to steady her while Sara’s lips continue on a slow trail down her throat.

Sara tries to hide a groan against Ava’s shoulder while her girlfriend’s fingers slide under her shirt. “You do remember that we’re basically surrounded by actual literal zombies right, now right?” the ex time agent reminds brushing a few stray strains of Sara’s hair back behind her ear.

“Don’t remind me,” Sara begs as another flash of what was to come fills her mind. Mostly the sound of her name in that heartbroken sob of the woman she loved more than even she could put into words. “Just….give me this.” She pleads pressing herself closer to the woman she loved. “Please.”

Ava lets out a shallow breath and going by the tickling brush of her hair against Sara’s neck the captain guesses she was checking that the coast was clear. “Just one question.”

Sara laughs as she scoots back just enough for this to work while Ava’s hands slide passed the waistband of her pants. “Oh yeah?” her eyebrow raised passed the top of her sunglasses as that lopsided grin Ava loves flashes across her lips. “And what question is that Agent Sharpe?”

“former agent babe.” Ava reminds in a sigh nuzzling her face against the crook of her girlfriend’s shoulder to muffle a moan when Sara’s skilled fingers traced the front of her dampened underwear.

“Ask your question or I’m stopping.” Sara bargained her hand now resting over the slickening heat between her girlfriend’s legs.

“Sara.”

It was comforting hearing her name in a tone other than the pained saddened one burned into her memory of things to come. “Sshh Avs.” She soothes peppering her love’s face with little kisses. “I’ve got you.” She promises.

The following moments of stollen romance are the ones Sara will be replaying in the end. She needs something to block out the pain of all those hands taring her apart despite her best efforts to stop them as she lay pinned down against that pool table why not her last thoughts be about the woman she loved?

After all, Sara had yet to find anything better in all of time and space that came close to the calming pleasure of hearing her name on her girlfriend’s lips when she falls over the edge.

the last thing she would ever hear...

or would it??

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, its taken so long to post something new. I've been fighting a major case of writer block.


End file.
